how the cursed child should of gone
by nessyk2005
Summary: if we all think about it the cursed child sucked, there was no trio and Albus was just stuck up. I will try to upload as often as possible
1. Chapter 1

(everyone in the burrow is having breakfast to start the second last day of the holidays except rose who is frantic about packing)

Rose: (storms in with dead straight hair) where is MY hairbrush and can somebody tell me how to reverse this bloody stupid curse!

Hermione: rose language, (turns to Ron) it's your fault she talks like this.

Rose: you, (looks at Fred jr) you did this you blithering idiot.

James: oi rose don't spoil my birthday because you're mad.

Rose: sorry happy birthday, (still glaring at Fred jr) talk! I said talk you, idiot,

Fred jr: ok, ok, I was just being nice

Rose: how is this (points at hair) nice

Fred jr: early birthday present you always said you wanted straight hair like a princess

Rose: "thanks" but in case you haven't noticed I'm not five anymore and how can you remember things from when you were eight, I can't even remember things from last year

Albus: rose calm down and stop packing its just Hogwarts nothing special you can pack after lunch.

(everyone turns to Albus)

Harry: my own son is saying that. If I thought about Hogwarts that way, I would not be here now I'd be dead and you wouldn't be here either. Nothing would be the same. Half of these people would be dead fleur wouldn't have met Bill. Hogwarts was the best thing that ever happened to me… (Ginny shoots him an angry glare) …during my childhood. What I'm trying to say Albus is that I… make the most of this.

Albus: whatever

Harry: potters we are leaving

Lily: but…

Harry: no buts

Molly: oh harry just send him up to his room seriously

Harry: no molly we were just about to go anyway

(on the way to the car but harry walks ahead)

James: (muttering) thanks for ruining my birthday idiot

Albus: glad you liked the present stupid

Ginny: boys your dad might not be here but he is still upset what is with you Albus I thought you were excited this was happening. Going to Hogwarts and all

(After lunch Harry walks up to Albus' room and knocks)

Harry: can I come in

Albus: go away

Harry: coming in

Albus: ugh

Harry: thanks for the appreciative groan, anyway sorry for going over the top before

Albus: it's fine I deserved it

Harry: no you didn't, moving on I want to give you something before you go off to school, (hands over a blanket)

Albus: umm thanks… for the …

Harry: blanket, I know it doesn't look like much but it is the only thing I've got from my parents the rest of my stuff got blown to shreds years ago when … the thing happened. I understand if you don't want to keep it it's fine I just thought-

Albus: no dad you keep you seem like you want it more than anyone else.

Harry: well here's something from uncle Ron, a going away gift as well

(Harry walks out slightly disappointed and slips a parcel into Albus' suitcase without him noticing)

(opens up the small bag)

Albus: what in Merlin's name am I going to do with perfume maybe I should give it to lily I mean she's a girl and girls like perfume right.

(Albus walks down the corridor into his dad who is still holding the blanket and the perfume spills all over it)

Harry: admit Albus you know I can't wash this now I don't want it to burn up

Albus: sorry dad


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning everyone is at the burrow

Harry: ok I've gotten cars again from the ministry to take everyone to the train station

Louis: of course you do uncle harry you're the "minister for magic."

Bill: Louis no sass into a car

Fleur: oh has he got everything he needs is he going to be cold

Victoire: he's going to be fine mum

Fleur: oh sweet heart it's your last year have fun.

Domonique: mum we still have to get outside the house let alone to the station before we get on the train

George: stop fussing fleur Dom's got a point

Fleur: I guess you are right

Roxanne: where's mum

George: she's going to meet us at the train station Fred get down here

Fred: can't I just fly to school on my broom

George: get in the car

Percy: Lucy now is not the time to be dying your hair. Audrey dear could you please talk to her I mean she is only 10. Molly jr where's molly jr

Lucy: I think she was studying last night so, she pulled an all-nighter I guess so she's probs catching some shut eye

(Percy storms upstairs to molly's room and starts shouting at her)

Audrey: they'll be down in a sec

(when the Weasley and the potters get to the station)

Ron: Hugo you can't go to Hogwarts yet two years isn't that far away

Lily: (whispering to Hugo pretty badly) don't worry we'll just stow away

Hermione: I heard that lily, every one through the wall

James: get ready to enter the wizarding world Albus. Where you will become a "slitherin"

Ginny: cut that out James

(On the other side the older kids have boarded)

Percy: Audrey and I will be heading off have fun can we leave Lucy with you to take back to the burrow thanks bye

George: well that was rude

Ron: how did I get stuck with you for an older brother

Albus: dad

Harry: yes

Albus: about what James said what if I do get put in slitherin

Harry: then slitherin will have earned a great member but if it really bothers you the sorting hat will take your choice in to account, it did for me

Albus: ok

Ron: well look who it is

(a couple meters away Draco his wife and their son Scorpius are standing there and as Scorpius gets on the train his parents are waving)

Ron: look here rose

Rose: yes, dad

Ron: don't go mingling with the wrong sort of people especially him

Rose: ok

Ginny: you four had better hop on the train before it leaves

Roxanne: by mum and dad

George and Angelina: by rose (they wave as she hops onto the train)

Fleur and bill: bye louis (just fleur) don't forget to stay warm when you feel cold and owl us when you get there and –

Louis: yeah, yeah bye mum, bye dad (he hops onto the train)

Bill: I thought I told him enough with the sass

(rose and Albus hope on the train)

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione in union: bye guys

(on the train)

Albus: where are we going to sit

Louis: I am going to find some people who look cool, at least someone who isn't related to me

Roxanne: I am going to make some new friends, what harm can it do

Rose: I'll come with you Albus I can't stand to make some new friends at the moment

(rose and Albus walk around to find an empty compartment but the only one they can find has a blond haired boy in it)

Albus: let's sit here

Rose: do you know who this is

Albus: no but I would like to know

(then something came to rose mind that her father told her)

Rose: ok we can sit here (mumbles) but only because I want to make my dad mad

Albus: what was that

Rose: nothing let's go (opens the door) hi can we sit here

Scorpius: he can but you can't

(Albus gladly sits down)

Rose: what do you have against me you don't even know who I am

Scorpius: sure I do you're the daughter of a muggle born and that Weasley my dad said I wasn't allowed to friends with their kid who I seem to be talking to

Rose: funny my dad said that I wasn't allowed to talk to you either but I want to frustrate my dad so I'm not listening to him. You could do the same if you wanted but clearly, you're afraid of your dad.

Scorpius: am not. Fine, you can sit down.

Rose: thankyou

Albus: wait how do you two know each other

Rose: why don't you tell him your name

Scorpius: fine rose, hi I'm Scorpius

Rose: your full name you idiot:

Scorpius: fine Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy

Albus: hi Scorp, can I call you that, I'm Albus potter

Scorpius: a potter hey, maybe I should just screw what my dad said about who I should be friends with, you seem much better than the person he described you would be

Albus: my dad never talked about you but he did talk about your dad, a lot

Rose: my dad talked nonstop about you until I got on the train but you don't seem much like what dad said you're quite the opposite, so far I have heard no rude comments or snarkiness

Scorp: same dad said you would either be smart or an idiot but you appear to be neither

Rose: ok now I am offended

Scorp: sorry

Albus: um while you two are having a moment I am going to get changed into my robes before we get to school in like five minutes

Scorp: oh crap

Rose: bloody hell


	3. Chapter 3

(in the great hall students are chattering)

McGonagall: students, (everybody turns silent) welcome back to the new school term, I hope you had a splendid holiday, as per usual you will be able to sit where ever you want at the start of the third week, there are currently no announcements, the sorting will begin and then we will introduce our prefects and head boy and girl.

Sorting hat: now usually I would sing a song for those newcomers who have heard it from their parents but now things have changed in that war nineteen years ago, there is no need to discriminate the house but I will give you a brief intro. Gryffindor are daring, brave, nerve and valiant. Ravenclaw are intelligent, witty, creative and clever. Hufflepuff is reliable, loyal, kind and diligent. And Slytherin the ones who most people thought were evil and bad are actually cunning, ambitious, creative and ingenious. Now that's all I have to say so let's get the sorting started.

McGonagall: now once the hat has called out your house you should proceed to your house table in an orderly fashion. Parkinson, Patricia.

Sorting hat: hmm I do feel the need to put you in Slytherin but that would be just because of your last name but I added everything up correctly… GRYFFINDOR.

Gryffindor: woo (clapping and cheering)

McGonagall: Weasley, Roxanne

Hat: well there is no doubt about this one GRYFFINDOR

Gryffindor: cheers again

A few more students pass,

McGonagall: Weasley, Louis (Gryffindor) Longbottom, Frank (Hufflepuff) Malfoy, Scorpius(Slytherin) potter, Albus

Hat: hmm much potential lots like your father

Albus: (whispering) please not Gryffindor, anything but Gryffindor

Hat: very well SLYTHERIN

(the whole hall goes silent except for a few whispers here and there and as Albus starts walking with his head down Slytherin starts cheering. Rose hears this and starts to worry)

McGonagall: Weasley rose

Hat: (is not even placed on her head) GRYFFINDOR

(all of Gryffindor starts cheering she looks over to Albus and feels as if she is missing something though)

(McGonagall goes through all the rest of the students and introduces the new head boy and girl, Sam wood and Victoire Weasley)

McGonagall: let the feast begin

(everyone starts eating as soon as the food appears.

Scorpius: so Albus I thought you'd for sure get into Gryffindor I mean all your wizarding family are in Gryffindor.

Albus: I didn't want to be in Gryffindor


End file.
